Little Heaven
by foolhardychic
Summary: Dean, Cas, and Sam attend a party at Crowley's. Things get a little wild, and they're forced to play Seven Minutes In Heaven. Cas, not knowing what's going on, is forced into a closet with Dean.


This is a boyxboy story. If you don't like that sorta thing, then please don't read. Leave a review! I would really appreciate it. Whether it be praise or constructive criticism, that would be great. I love getting comments. This is my first Destiel fanfiction and I'm excited. I think the plot is kind of funny. Punny even. Cas being an angel and all. I'm not sure if this will be a fluffy oneshot or a smutty one. I can't decide. Tell me what you guys think! Otherwise, it might just be cute fluff. Though that is fine with me too c: This is a little bit separate from the show considering I haven't seen season 9 yet. I'll try not to include spoilers from the show. It's more of an AU though. I don't know...Let's see how it goes.

None of the characters belong to me. The Supernatural characters belong to the proper owners. Hope you enjoy it!

Now I've never been especially fond of demons. Though, Meg was an exception. Crowley on the other hand is quite the demon. I have absolutely no idea why I was dragged to one of Crowley's parties. Why did Sam and Dean find it necessary that I be here?

"Hello boys," Crowley drawled out, "Oh! Look what the cat dragged in!" His eyes landed on me in disdain when the three of us showed up. Dean swung his arm around my back as I stood their uncomfortably. "Dude, cool it," he said to Crowley. He shot him the 'Winchester Look.' Just witnessing it made me uneasy. I knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of that. We walked into Crowley's home. Or rather the vessels'. He led us upstairs. On the way up we saw people passed out on the stairs, demons smoking about the place, and people drinking in the halls.

"So, what did you want to discuss with us?" Sam sounded curious.

"Nothing in particular. I just wanted to test a...theory of mine," Crowley shot a look at Dean and led the way to the 'party' room.

I wouldn't exactly say it was a party. More of a cocktail party type of thing. I've been around long enough to know what that actually was. I know these things.

It would've been much more efficient to zap to the lounge area. That's where most of the people were. Crowley bowed dramatically as we entered. "The final guests have arrived. We can now start the game!"

"Wait a second. We are not here to play games. I'm not playing stupid Twister or whatever," Dean shot him the look.

"Too late love. Your item is already in the hat," Crowley held out a top hat that was full of various items. On the top was Dean's necklace, my FBI badge, and Sam's iPod.

"I'm confused. What's going on?" I said. Crowley was already motioning for everybody to sit down. Dean leaned close to me and whispered, "It's fine. I'll tell you later."

The demon shook the hat to mix up the items. I really hope that Dean explains this to me quick. This is kind of unusual. Why does everybody look so excited? "Castiel, you are up first. Get in the closet," Crowley chuckled, "It's funny when you actually think about it eh?" He roughly pushed me into some storage room. What's going to happen? Dean never got to tell me what was happening. What am supposed to do?

I heard some laughter in the next room. Crowley popped back into view and said, "There was a spell placed in this room. I suggest you do the deed, or you'll never escape."

"Wait, Crowl-" He shut the door immediately. There was absolutely no light in this little closet. I couldn't see a thing. I just stood there, not wanting to disturb the silence. Why am I in here all alone? After a couple of minutes of waiting for nothing I went and sat down in the corner after taking my trench coat off. In the next room I could hear the laughter and clinking of glasses. Then out of the no where there was a loud exclamation of "Shit!" and I heard Sam whisper an "Oh...my...God." What is going on out there?

The door opened once again and a figure was ushered inside. I could only see the silhouette of the person. The door was then shut and locked. "Damn it," somebody cursed. It sounded an awful lot like Dean.

"Dean?" I was really confused. How do I always manage to get myself into these kinds of things? Why does no one bother to tell me anything?

"What's going on? What is the meaning of this?" Surely Dean would know the answer.

I heard him sigh not too far away from me. There was a loud thud as he went and kicked the door. "You sound frustrated Dean."

"Dammit Cas! Of course I'm frustrated! Only kids would play a stupid game like this!" He continued to kick the door as hard as he could. At the rate he was going, I would have to heal his foot. He would most likely break it. The kicking slowed to a stop after awhile. Dean shuffled around the small space a few times, pacing.

". . ."

Why did it suddenly get so quiet?

". . ."

I could hear Dean slowly slump to the floor. He was probably doing the usual. Rubbing his hand over his face, trying to figure out what to say. This must be bad.

"Have you ever heard of Seven Minutes in Heaven Cas?"

I shook my head and then I remembered that he couldn't actually see me, "We have our own version in heaven, but this seems to be completely different."

Dean spoke up, "On Earth, you put a personal item into a little hat or bag. Someone is put in the closet. Whoever picks your item has to go into the closet with you. While in there, the purpose is to make out for seven minutes. That's usually how this thing goes."

I wonder if he's had a bad experience with this game then. Did he get rejected or did Dea- Oh. OH. Ohh. I see. He's in here...with me. He seems like he really doesn't want to do this. He's extremely against it.

"Am I really that...bad?" Does he not want to kiss me? Dean does this with almost everyone. It should mean nothing to him anyways.

"Cas-" he started, stopped, and then sighed, "This just isn't...ideal." He shuffled along the floor. He seemed to be looking for something. "Aha!" A little flame flickered to life in the tiny room.

Dean stared at me for a good few seconds, and then he looked away quickly. He was clearly having trouble finding the words.

"Cas, um... remember when I said that I needed you?" He was still trying to avoid my eyes.

I nodded a bit. I remember when he said that. His gaze flickered over to me for barely a second. "I wasn't lying when I said that. I really meant it." He ran his hand over his face, "God this is a total chick flick moment. I thought it was bad when Sam and I had to talk seriously about stuff, but this is just...I can't even think straight." (Pun intended)

"Is this what most people would call a confession? As I've said before Dean, we always have shared a more profound bond," I said as I gazed at him.

Dean actually looked at me this time. He crawled his way over to me and stopped when his face was just a few inches away from mine. The fire from his lighter was slowly dying.

"Castiel, I need you."

The flame flickered out.

Dean grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers together. After placing the lighter on the floor his other hand found its way to my chest. He paused right in front of my lips. Our breath just mingled along the others face. He leaned forward and pressed his soft lips against mine. Finally. Our lips moved together perfectly. I loved the way his stubble would brush against my face. Everything. I pulled away, breathing heavily. "Dean." I lightly bumped my head against his. We waited the rest of the seven minutes out just holding each other.

The game Seven Minutes in Heaven lived up to it's name. But I was sure to have my own little piece of heaven whenever I wanted.

The End

So how was it? Please tell me how it was. Did it make you squeal? Or not? Let me know. ^^

*Be prepared for Destiel in the future :D


End file.
